User talk:Kate4TDWT/Archive One
Welcome to My Talk Page Please fallow the rules Enjoy! Template Here is a template your your character(s) page(s). You can use it to put some infomation about you characters in. [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 21:33, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations!=D Congratualations! You have been chosen to be an Admin on The Total Drama Creators Wiki! I hope you do this wiki proud![[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 00:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Featured Contestant Your character Laura-Kate has been nominated for the featured user position congrats! Check out this link for more: Featured Contestant Voting [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 06:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Colored User Page Request Hey There! I have the code for you for the colored back ground. You will probably have to go into source mode to view it though. All you have to do is paste it on your user page. Or I could put it on your userpage for you. This is the code below: Thanks Youre2490 15:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 ''' Colored User Page Request Sure! I will do it now.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 08:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Colored User Page Request Done! Check out your page![[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 08:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) =D Glad you like it![[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 09:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC) OMG Laura-Kate likes Danny??? So does my character Evie! What r we going 2 do?[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 09:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Love Triangle! Hey, that's a awesome idea![[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 19:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ATTENTION: URGENT ALL TDC USERS! Hi, No one has voted for a featured user, featured creation OR featured contstant yet! You can nominate/vote for these by checking out the links below! Featured User Voting Featured Creation Voting Featured Contestant Voting [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 07:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Featured User/Featured Creation=Urgent! WE NEED VOTES! No one has voted for a featured user or a featured creation! You can nominate some one/creation or vote for someone/creation. Read the Rules on these links for more infomation. Featured User Voting Featured Creation Voting THX=D[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 08:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) If you want to, please sign up here: http://totaldramantm.wikia.com/wiki/Cycle_1_Sign-ups =D LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 14:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Movie Star! The 3rd episode has now started! Check out the link below! >Movie Star!< [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 20:00, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Please Read. Lately, I have had alot of abuse, towards myself and my characters.This is'nt fair, since I do not know what I have done wrong. This wiki IS NOT for causing conflicts with other users, because if you do, you will now be BANNED! This means that you will NOT be able to return to this wiki, for an un-determined amount of time.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 06:54, November 12, 2010 (UTC)(Creator of Total Drama Creators Wiki) Message on Page I have replyed to your message on the Elektra page, please read as it is important. [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 20:53, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Delilah Hey, You know for the challenge Movie Star! It closes today at night so I was wondering if Delilah was going to have an entry. Becuase she could help her team win. Then she won't be eliminated and 2 people from the other team will be. Becuase it is a double elimination. But I am eliminating one person who participated in the challenge and one who didn't.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 21:18, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Style! The 5th episode has begun! Check out the link below! >Total Drama Style!< P.S : There is a double elimination, again, because there are some characters not competing in challenges. So this week, one contestant who does the challenge will be eliminated and one contestant who doesn't complete the challenge will be eliminated.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 08:59, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, was just wondering do you know where I can find any cool charatcer bases becuase I signed up for Total Drama Fan Fiction yesterday, and put a charatcer down named Alexia. I am just looking for a design. So do you know any websites that have them?♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 03:45, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kate I just found this wiki and I'm not sure to do here so could ya maybe help me thanks Youre2490 15:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Aramina120 She blocked LadyKaty369 & TDISeriesFan who both play Clarissa. They told me Clarissa quit. That's why Aramina is blocked.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 01:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) YEP Yes. I do.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 01:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) That's offencive I'm not a jerk. Youre2490 23:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 It was when you guys said that guys were jerks. Youre2490 23:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 What I've had girlfriend troubles. Youre2490 23:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 It's forgivin it is worse on TDI Camps wiki because in one camp Ryan is about to die. Youre2490 23:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Plus before he gets killed he is gonna stab himself in the heart. Youre2490 00:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Hey, episode 1 of TDB started! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:39, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Check out your iBuddy here! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 03:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I would really appreciate if you participated in my website: Total Drama Movie Stars CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 05:05, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Please go here: http://tdcadmins.chatango.com/ and chat with the other admins about ways to improve the wiki TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 19:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Kate you should go to Cod's camp now or you'll lose. Youre2490 22:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Yeah, I did, but not for personal things. In her user page, Musou stated thta you mustn't use ANYTHING you see there, so I told her. 8D --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 16:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) So... you're turning 13 next august and he's making a blog now? ... --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 16:35, December 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL... Well... at least he knows my name.. O.o So... two questions... *Are you jewish? *Did Jamie quit? Or at least what she said counts as a quit? --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 16:47, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ok, just had to know that.. :p --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 16:51, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Nothing really big... I'm doing the challenge and I just joined a camp called "Total Drama Comics", but I think it dies. BUT I WANT TO DO IT!!!! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 16:57, December 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL yeah it's great! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 17:04, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Cya! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 17:15, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Victoria Hey! Could you please add somethings to Victoria's page?♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 04:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) It's me! Hi Kate!Wassup?Anyways I would like to know more about this wiki.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 23:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Oops..didn't read that little floty thing.untill now.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 23:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Kate I'm happy I'm now an admin. Youre2490 23:08, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Charatcer Pages!!!!!! Hey! Can you please put some content on Lillanne, Victoria & Melodie's pages? They are just blank.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 01:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Featured.... Featured, User, Contestant, Creation have been changed! Put your vote in now!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 22:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Kate, I read you were going to make Jamie a new look for S2. One question. Are you done with it? Cuz I need it to make the poster for season 2 --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 21:57, December 18, 2010 (UTC) kay! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 22:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) post it on Jamie's page as her new style or something like that, and I'll make the poster --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 22:15, December 18, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I think LK can really win it. And yeah, I'm her sister. LK FTW! Hey Kate how is the new Ryan? Youre2490 22:32, December 19, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 It's so funny the most talkitive and quietest people are going out. Youre2490 01:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Victoria's Audtion - Finished Here's her audition! barbiegirlvolcano No problem! =) barbiegirlvolcanothumb|300px|right Jamie Miley:So what do you think Jamie? *takes a mirror and gives it to her* Do you like it? ☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽. (Miley)]] Featured Hi, Can you please start voting for Featured, user, creation & contestant as not many people have and we need all of these on the front page. So please vote! :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 05:25, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!!!!! I designed a swimsuit for Jamie. Can i design also some other clothes for her, and also for Melodie? ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 17:33, December 25, 2010 (UTC) JamieSwimsuit.png|By GwenFan120 JamieOutfit.png|By GwenFan120 Jamie's Date with Herman I made you a dress about your date with Herman. ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 18:58, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Jamie'sDate.png|By GwenFan120